Dangerous Woman (album)
|recorded start = |recorded end = |genre = |length = 39:09 |label = Republic |producer = Max Martin Ilya Salmanzadeh Johan Carlsson Tommy Brown Twice as Nice Mr. Franks Billboard Ali Payami Ryan Matthew Tedder |single 1 = Dangerous Woman |single 1 link = Dangerous Woman (song) |single 1 released = |previous = My Everything |previous link = My Everything (album) |next = |next link = |single 2 = Into You|single 2 link = Into You (Ariana Grande song)|single 2 released = May 6, 2016|single 3 = |single 3 link = |single 3 released = }} Dangerous Woman is the upcoming third studio album by American singer Ariana Grande, set to be released on May 20, 2016, by Republic Records. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 39:09 | writing_credits = yes | title1 = Moonlight | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:22 | title2 = Dangerous Woman | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:56 | title3 = Be Alright | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 2:57 | title4 = Into You | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 4:04 | title5 = Side to Side | note5 = featuring Nicki Minaj | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:46 | title6 = Let Me Love You | note6 = featuring Lil Wayne | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:43 | title7 = Greedy | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:34 | title8 = Leave Me Lonely | note8 = featuring Macy Gray | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:49 | title9 = Everyday | note9 = featuring Future | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 3:14 | title10 = Sometimes | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 3:46 | title11 = I Don't Care | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 2:58 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 55:34 | writing_credits = yes | title12 = Bad Decisions | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:46 | title13 = Touch It | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 4:20 | title14 = Knew Better / Forever Boy | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:59 | title15 = Thinking Bout You | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:20 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | writing_credits = yes | title16 = Focus | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:31 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | writing_credits = yes | title16 = Step On Up | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = | title17 = Jason's Song (Gave It Away) | writer17 = | extra17 = | length17 = }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | writing_credits = yes | title16 = Step On Up | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = | title17 = Jason's Song (Gave It Away) | writer17 = | extra17 = | length17 = | title18 = Focus | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:31 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = | writing_credits = yes |extra1=|extra2=|extra3=|extra4=|length1=|length2=|length3=|length4=|title1=Dangerous Woman|title2=Dangerous Woman|title3=Dangerous Woman|title4=Focus|note1=Visual 1 |note2=Visual 2|note3=A Capella|note4=Music Video}} References Category:Ariana Grande Albums Category:New Pages Category:Albums Category:Dangerous Woman Tracks